


Rebirth

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: After the Fall, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Series, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will returns to Wolf Trap, Virginia and reflects on his old and current life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Will sat on a park bench, looking at the Icelandic scenery. He closed his eyes and exhaled, enjoying the coldness that surrounded him. 

It has been a year since he returned to Wolf Trap, Virginia, especially after the fall. 

He missed the winter weather and how the snow caressed his skin. He missed the endless gray skies and the warmth of his dogs when the weather turned dreadful. He missed it, but it was part of his old life. 

The life he gave up for him.

"Are you coming, darling?" Hannibal asked.

Will smiled. 

This was his life, his rebirth.


End file.
